Surgical procedures carried out in the area of a patient's mouth must include the constant removal of saliva and, frequently, additional fluids or debris in order for the medical practitioner to be able to have good visibility and access to the surgical site. For this purpose, apparatus known as saliva evacuators have been developed. Saliva evacuators generally include a vacuum pump. A first end of a flexible hose is in fluid communication with the vacuum pump, and a suction tip is in turn removably attached to the opposite end of the flexible hose, often via an adapter. The on/off valve is typically arranged between the vacuum pump and the flexible hose. Operation of the pump causes liquids, and optionally other substances, to be aspirated from the patient's oral cavity, suctioned through the suction tip and flexible hose, and disposed into a container or other applicable destination. Often, saliva evacuators are provided with an on/off valve which can be operated by the dental practitioner to allow or block fluid from passing from the flexible hose to the container or other applicable destination. When the dental practitioner no longer needs vacuum suction, he/she will shut the valve or switch off the vacuum pump.
For example, a first type of saliva evacuator, commonly referred to as saliva ejector system, is known in the prior art for the purpose of suctioning liquids, but not particles, from the oral cavity. The flexible hose of a saliva ejector system is generally narrow, i.e. has a small diameter. The suction tip, or saliva ejector tip, is also generally narrow.
A second type of saliva evacuator, often referred to as a high volume evacuator (HVE), allows to suction both liquids and particles form the oral cavity. The flexible hose and suction tip are wider than those of a saliva evacuator. Due to the larger diameters, high volume evacuators are able to remove larger particles from the oral cavity and have a greater volume capacity. In addition, the suction tip of the high volume evacuator is generally non-flexible.
Surgical high-volume evacuators are also known in the prior art, and generally include a large diameter hose (the same hose as the high volume evacuator described above) connected to a vacuum pump. The only difference between a surgical high-volume evacuator and a high volume evacuator is the suction tip. In a surgical high-volume evacuator, the non-flexible suction tip tapers to a smaller diameter at the distal end or tip. This allows the use of high volume suction for procedures that require difficult access (such as surgical and endodontic procedures). The surgical high-volume evacuator has the same volume capacity as a high volume evacuator (HVE), while the tapered tip allows gaining access and improving maneuverability in the oral cavity.
After being used with a patient, saliva evacuators known in the art require disassembly, lubrication and sterilization prior to their use with a following patient. Specifically, the valve is disconnected from the vacuum pump and manually sterilized, while the suction tip and the flexible hose are disconnected from the valve and disposed. Once the valve is sterilized, it is attached to the vacuum pump, and a new flexible hose and suction tip are attached to the valve. As those skilled in the art will understand, sterilizing is a time-consuming, cumbersome and expensive process.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a saliva evacuator which solves at least one of the aforementioned problems. Particularly, there remains a need for a saliva evacuator which does not require sterilization of an on/off valve between uses.